Kindergarten
by The Dragon Conquerer
Summary: Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup, and Merida are Kindergarten students. One-Shots.


A little girl, no older than six, presses her hands against the glass window. Her green eyes are wide, and a "wow" escapes her lips. The car stops and she wastes no time unbuckling her seatbelt and pulling on the car door. "Mommy! Open it!"

Her mother chuckles and lets her out, and she nearly trips in her haste.

"Calm down there, flower." She leans down to her level and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "You be safe, okay?" The girl nods and hugs her mother tightly. "I love you."

"Love you more!"

"Love you _most_. Let's get you inside, okay?" She stands up, takes the child's hand, and walks into the building.

Rapunzel looks around excitedly, waving at everything and everybody she sees. Her mother leads her to a classroom, and for the first time, she becomes shy. The students turn and look at her and she backs up and hides behind her mother. Gothel laughs and pushes on the small of her back to get her into the classroom. Rapunzel reluctantly obliges and hurries over to a seat.

The door closes, and worry washes over Gothel's face. One that has more to do than just fear for her child on her first day of school.

The girl sitting next to Rapunzel is tall, with dark shoulder-length brown hair, and purple eyes. She smiled at her, and she surprisingly smiled back.

"Okay everyone! My name is Mr. St. North, you all can call me just North. Let's go around and introduce ourselves. Just say your name." Rapunzel notices for the first time that there is a teacher in the room. He's big, and rather intimidating looking. Or at least he would be without the jolly smile on his face. The orderlie next to him is shorter, and looks rather bored.

Mr. North points to the first girl, who stands up to introduce herself. "My name is Astrid." The boy next to her stands up and says his name is Hiccup. Rapunzel finds it rather strange, but then again her name is exactly normal either. It goes on, and she learns that the girl next to her is named Toothiana. After introductions is circle time, and she runs over to the carpet. They go over the weather (sunny, seventy nine degrees) and the date (September 1). Next is math, which is Rapunzel's favorite but she manages to slog through it. Then handwriting, and she's fairly decent at that. And after lunch, recess.

Rapunzel heads for the swings, but there's already a boy there. She frowns. "Can I swing please?"

"No. It's still my turn." The boy says.

"You've been on it for a long time."

He sticks his tongue out at her and she gives him a dirty look and walks away. Toothiana is sitting on the grass, away from everyone else and reading a book. Rapunzel practically bounces over to her and sits down. "What are you reading?"

"Dentistry. I'm not very good at reading yet, but I like the pictures."

Rapunzel looks down and sees that the book is full of pictures of _teeth_. She refrains from saying, "gross".

"Do you want to see if they'll let us play with them?" She gestures to two girls in the empty part of the playground, hitting each other with plastic swords. The redheaded one raises her shield and deflects the attack from the blonde one. Toothiana frowns and shrugs.

Two of the teachers are over there immediately and break them apart, despite the protests that they just playing. Rapunzel decides not to go over there.

"So what do you want to do, then?" She asks.

"Read."

"Oh. Okay. I didn't bring a book, though."

Toothiana moves her book so Rapunzel can see it easier. "You can share mine."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Rapunzel gets stuck next to Jack, the boy who wouldn't let her on the swings, in art. He's a very messy painter, and uses up all the blue.

"Eugene! Did you steal Astrid's potato chips again?" She hears a voice shout just as she adds green to her tree. The boy a few seats away is holding a bag of chip's with a sticker that says 'Astrid's Chips' on them. He immediately hides them behind his back. "Ummm...these are from my own...lunchbox?"

"Put them away. Lunch time is over." North says. Astrid, the blonde girl that was playing with the swords earlier, snatches away the chips and storms off to her seat.

Rapunzel giggles and keeps painting. She's already finished the grass, the tree, and the sun in the corner, and the little pink flower. All she needs now is the blue for the sky. But there's now blue now, thanks to Jack who wasted it on a sloppy snowflake. She compliments him on it anyway. Jack doesn't say thank you, instead he smears the blue from his hands onto her arm. "Here you go."

She frowns and asks North if she can go wash it off. When she returns to her table, she finds that her painting has been completely covered in finger prints. Jack no doubt. Without a second thought, she grabs the orange paint container and throws it at his head.

Her mom gets called, and she spends the rest of art in the time out there. The redhead that was playing with Astrid comes over and sits on the floor next to her. "Nice shot." She says.

Rapunzel looks at her quizically.

"The paint. That ye threw at Jack's head?"

"Oh. I don't know if that's something to be proud of."

"Ah do. Ah'm Merida." She extends her hand (which is still covered with paint stains) and Rapunzel cocks her head but shakes it.

"Rapunzel."

Someone calls her name and she stands up. "Ye can play with Astrid and I tomorrow, if ye want to."

"Okay!" She grins and Merida walks off.

A shadow appears behind her and she turns around. North is pushing Jack over to her to apologize. Rapunzel purses her lips.

"Say sorry now, Jack."

Jack clasps his hands together at his back and looks down at the ground. "I'm sorry I messed up your painting."

Rapunzel mumbles an, "it's okay", and turns back around.

"Alright now. You can be out of time out, don't do this again. Or else I will have to call your mother." North warns as she hops out of the time out chair. "Go get ready for napping."

Rapunzel puts her sleeping pad next to Tooth and lays down. She doesn't fall asleep, she's far too excited just being able to be out of her house. Even if it means having to deal with Jack. Despite herself, her eyelids gets heavy and she closes them and falls asleep.

* * *

**wtf do kindergarteners even do like seriously. this au will probably end up boring but it's okay because they are cute af little five year olds. just remember that when you slog through this. **


End file.
